galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Hope
A New Hope is the second episode of Galactik Football. It aired on June 4th 2006. Summary Aarch has disappeared. The hopes that his arrival raised among the young people of Akillian are quickly dashed. But Aarch must have come back for a reason. Rumor has it that he’s going to start a new Galactik Football team on Akillian. If that’s true, D’Jok, Thran, Ahito, and Micro-Ice just know that they’ll be on the team. Plot Arcadia News reporter Callie Mystic is on Akillian interviewing people about Aarch's return, she eventually interviews Artegor Nexus who denies comment, claiming that he and his team (The Red Tigers) had an improtant match approaching. Callie claims that she will attempt to find wherever Aarch is hiding and reveal if he has already left. In Maya's house, D'Jok, Thran and Ahito ask Maya to use her powers to find Aarch, they are soon interrupted by Micro-Ice who states that they are wasting his time and then leaves. In Norata's greenhouse, Rocket is helping his father load flowers into a truck, he asks his father about the hatred he has towards his brother. Norata claims that he resents Aarch because of his leaving Akillian to play for the Shadows and he hopes that Aarch leaves for good. Micro-Ice is magnet boarding down some of Akillian's slopes and accidently stumbles upon a cave, a huge hole in the cave floor shows Aarch and Clamp working with several large machines. Aarch is wondering how he was going to spread the message about his intentions to create a team as he was a wanted man. Micro-Ice then slips and falls through the hole and gets tangled in wires. Aarch releases him and asks him to spread the news. Micro-Ice returns to D'Jok, Thran and Ahito who are in Planet Akillian and tells them about Aarch's proposition. The news quickly spreads and it eventually reaches the mob leader. Micro-Ice, D'Jok, Thran and Ahito are the first to arrive at Aarch's new lair and then soon many new people enter including a girl named Mei who Micro-Ice immediately gets a crush on. Sinedd also appears and claims that he will crush all other opponents on the training field. Aarch is almost ready to begin when Bellow and his henchmen arrive again. However before they can do anything Callie Mystie appears and begins to do a live broadcast with Aarch. The mobsters, realising they can't hurt anyone while they were being recorded, leave. Rocket is speeding accross Akillian's snowy plains when he sees a red ship falling from the sky and crashing into the ground. He speeds towards it and spots a teenage girl alone in the cockpit, Rocket manages to pull her from the wreckage before it explodes and she says "I have to see Aarch". Aarch himself now introduces himself to the crowd of hopefuls who have appeared. He also introduces Clamp and explains that the two of them will be perfoming tests. When Micro-Ice questions where they were going to do these tests, Clamp volunteers him to demonstrate the use of his holo-trainer. Micro-Ice enters the cube and the door closes behind him, he appears to stand in nothing until thousands of pixels suddenly fly arround him and he finds himself standing in the centre of a floating football field. Aarch' instructs Micro-Ice to take the ball and dribble it accross a red line on the other side of the field whilst avoiding obsticles. Micro-Ice completes the task quickly and leaves the cube before passing the uniform on to the next person. Rocket had taken the girl back to his hidden cave and was waiting for her to wake up, when she does she immediately asks to see Aarch and looking at all the posters that Rocket has of him, she thinks he knows him. Rocket reveals that Aarch is his uncle and then the girl jumps onto Rocket's snowmobile telling him he had two seconds to get on or be left behind, he complies. Aarch continues the tryouts as each player steps forwards. Norata watches the tryouts on the TV and is horrified to see Rocket appear in the background. The girl, Tia steps into the holotraining and shocks everyone by using The Breath of Akillian, the flux that had vanished for 15 years. Aarch suddenly spots Rocket as Tia gives him the uniform and before any questions can be asked, Norata appears and takes Rocket away. With the tryouts over, Aarch and Clamp begin to make their decision on who would make the team, he tells everyone that even if they are not picked for the actual team, they could be placed as reserve players. Clamp then lights up a hologram showing 7 squares, the squares turn slowly to reveals the faces of D'Jok, Thran, Ahito, Sinedd, Mei, Tia and finally Micro-Ice. Meanwhile at the Flux Society Headquarters, the leaders are suddenly shocked to see that The Breath of Akillian has manifested itself and that they must inform the entire Flux Society on this matter. First Appearance By *Tia *Mei *Callie Mystic Major Events *Aarch creates Aarch Academy at the old Akillian stadium. *Rocket meets Tia for the first time. *Micro-Ice meets Mei. *Tia is revealed to have The Breath. *Aarch recuits D'Jok, Ahito, Thran, Micro-Ice, Tia, Mei, and Sinedd into his team. Trivia *Micro-Ice wouldn't have stayed for the tryouts if Sinedd hadn't taunted him and/or if he hadn't seen Mei. *Micro-Ice has great dribbling skills. *Mei intended to tryout for offence but Aarch was determined to see her play offence. His intuition could've been right as she managed to tackle and retrieve 152 balls in less than fifteen minutes. *Aarch most likely chose D'Jok and Sinedd as D'Jok managed to score 150 goals and Sinedd managed to score 145. *Ahito could be hypersensitive to sound pressure as he is able to block balls while sleeping. *According to Rocket, Rocket and Aarch had only spoken once before they reunited at the tryouts. *Throughout the episode, we do not know Tia's name. *When Micro-Ice stumbles into the old stadium and finds Aarch and Clamp, Aarch teases him, saying he has "a habit of falling from the sky". This is a reference to their encounter in the previous episode, in which Micro-Ice literally fell, from a rooftop, in front of Aarch. *Callie Mystic claims nothing stays a secret from her for long when she storms into the tryouts. However, she wouldn't have located Aarch if Thran hadn't told her about the tryouts - which he did because he "thought it'd be nice" to come out on TV. *When the wanted poster for Sonny Blackbones is played, the information warning is voiced by Tia. Category:Episodes